What Love Needs
by nat-chan2
Summary: Finally I have upload a new chapter! (taitoyamachi, yaoi, shounen-ai, don't like, don't read. R&R)


Just For a Moment  
  
By: Nat-chan  
  
Hi people! Sorry to keep you waiting. I was kind of busy with my studies. I know I've promised to update once a week, and I'm really am sorry that I didn't keep my promise.  
  
So, once again I apologize for delaying. Thanks to all of you who reviewed,   
  
Revind (I hope I had spelled that out right), I will find time to work on the sequel for the first fiction.  
  
Me-rite-much, I'm sorry about the grammatical error I'd made. I don't have a beta-reader, and I hope you understand the fact that I'm not really fluent in writing or speaking in English. I don't really mind your review it was in fact a constructive one.  
  
Anyway thanks for reviewing! :)  
  
~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.  
  
When I was little, my mother told me a story about what was it like when someone is on the brink of death. That moment, their spirits will be taken to a place called Nirvana…  
  
I don't know if it is true…  
  
But that is the only think I could remember right now…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I heard Miss Daisy's cries got louder and louder, her sobs uncontrolled…  
  
Miss Daisy was the kind hearted lady, which has always looked after me when I was admitted into this hospital due to cancer.  
  
When I heard Miss Daisy crying, somehow the fact that I am dying today just clicked to me. This day was to be the last day for me in this world, the last day before I, Yamato Ishida, die…  
  
And the day, that I will at last find the truth about the story that my mother told me about…  
  
Darkness soon consume me, it was welcoming to me as I cannot bear the pain and I do not think that I can bear hearing Miss Daisy's cries anymore.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi, welcome to Nirvana!" a man dressed in a black tux cheerfully welcomed me, there is some other men behind him all was dressed the same.  
  
"So, the story... was true?" I manage to choke out.  
  
"Yes! That's why you are here… to be truthful I must say that, your life is about to end" the same man said again, this time a tint of sadness could be heard in his voice.  
  
I had already known what the man meant… I had enough time to accept what was going to happen to me…  
  
I have regret though, that it had to happen today…  
  
*-*-*-  
  
"Yama, remember to meet me here tomorrow afternoon, okay?" the brunette with wild, untamed hair reminded him.  
  
"But... it wouldn't be easy to sneak out of the hospital, like today…"  
  
*-*-*-  
  
I had promised Taichi, that I would meet him in the park at our secret place, today…  
  
*-*-*-  
  
"I will wait for you to come, Yama. Promise me you will come?"  
  
*-*-*-  
  
I don't really have many friends, due to my condition…  
  
Taichi was the only real friend I had; he had been beside me through rough and happiness…  
  
He doesn't care what other people thinks, and though his parents object to our friendship…  
  
He had always stuck by my side.  
  
What have I done to deserve a friend like him? I could not even keep my promise to him…  
  
*-*-*-  
  
I began to feel the pain as it attacks me again…  
  
"In a minute we will be showing things that you had done in your life. This is important as it will decide where you are going to be placed, after this…" one of the men's voices woke me up from my stupor.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
On the screen I saw…  
  
That my whole world almost entirely revolves around Taichi…  
  
Without me noticing, Taichi's presence in my life was very important to me…  
  
All this time I thought that I can live without anyone to care about me, but now I know that I was wrong Taichi's love for me that had kept me alive until now…  
  
So, the saying is right love is blind, but I'm more blind than it because I didn't notice that I'd fallen in love with my best friend.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Suddenly I remembered that, while I'm here Taichi is still waiting for me down there at our secret place.  
  
"I'll wait for you to come Yama!" that's the words that he kept repeating yesterday…  
  
Unfortunately, my promise would never come true…  
  
*-*-*-  
  
"Congratulation!" the voice once again had waked me up from my stupor.  
  
"We have come to a conclusion that you had been kind and generous…" the man continues again "and we had agreed to assign you to be a cupid, the God of Love. Your job is to make sure those who deserves find their soul mate. You will bring happiness to the world… but, your memories of the word will be erased and you will stay here forever,"  
  
After I had mustered up all the courage I have I finally spoke up "I have a wish… that I hope you will be able grant?"  
  
*-*-*-  
  
'I wish to meet Taichi for the last time…'  
  
*-*-*-  
  
"Yama..!" the brunette said out loud as he saw his blonde friend appearing from behind the bushes.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"Err... aaa… Taichi, wait for minute…"  
  
The brunette ignored his friend, as he was really happy to see Yamato again and rushed forward to hug his friend.  
  
*-*-*-  
  
"But, your wish would only destroy his heart…"  
  
"Why..?"  
  
"Because he doesn't know about the situation you're in now."  
  
"I… I just want to meet him…"  
  
*-*-*-  
  
…instead of hugging his friend, the brunette somehow only manage to pass through his blonde friend.  
  
Shocked and confused about what had happened the brunette let out a sob, and turned to Yamato asking him to clear the brunette's confusion on what had just happened.  
  
"Yama… Yama what is happening..?" Taichi asked while trying to hold his tears, but without much success.  
  
"Taichi… what you see of me now is only your imagination…"the blonde continued again "Taichi, I'm sorry to say this, but this will be the last time we meet… I…I'm sorry"  
  
"Our last time..? We aren't going to meet again? What do you mean by this Yama?!" the brunette was becoming hysterical.  
  
"I'm going to a really far away place…"  
  
"But, why, Yama..?" the brunette then continued "never mind, I can go to that place to find you can't I, Yama?" Taichi's tears pour down his face as he can't hold them back anymore.  
  
"That's impossible! Taichi…"  
  
"No! It is possible! I will manage to find you no matter where you go!!"  
  
"Taichi…" Yamato paused for a moment before continuing "please don't cry, Taichi, don't be sad…" as he said that he reach out to wipe away Taichi's tears, although he knows that Taichi wouldn't feel his touch…  
  
*-*-*-  
  
(Taichi's prov.)  
  
At this moment, it was as if I could feel Yamato's soft hand brushing against my cheek…  
  
I can feel his 'presence'…  
  
*-*-*-  
  
'We agree to grant your wish to meet him, but…' the man than continue 'you are only allowed to be there for 25 minutes…'  
  
*-*-*-  
  
*00:00:30*  
  
"Taichi, I'm running out of time…"  
  
"Huh..?"  
  
*00:00:05*  
  
"I hope you will live happily with your loved ones, even though without me…" with that the blonde kissed the brunette's forehead,   
  
"No… I won't be happy without you around, Yama… ~sob~"  
  
"…" Yamato said something, but it came out only as a whisper, as he was disappearing.  
  
*00:00:04*  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Yamato whispered something; I didn't quite catch it as the whisper was barely audible…  
  
He said…  
  
*-*-*-  
  
*00:00:03*  
  
Yamato was slowly disappearing,  
  
He was soon gone,  
  
Leaving the brunette screaming desperately for him to come back, and to repeat what he had just said…  
  
*-*-*-  
  
00:00:02  
  
*beep! Beep!* the heartbeat detecting machine beeped urgently   
  
"Doctor! Doctor! The patient is dying!"  
  
00:00:00  
  
*beeeeeeep*  
  
"Doctor!!!"  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Although I only heard it faintly, I am sure that Yamato had said something that I had waited long to hear…  
  
"I love you; Taichi…"  
  
~owari~  
  
well review??  
  
My next update maybe will be a bit late, most likely the middle of next month.  
  
~nat-chan~ 


End file.
